Kämpfe für deine Liebe
by Sirastar
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Hoffnungen und Träume".


Kämpfe für deine Liebe

Autor: Sirastar

Beta: Ironhide77

Disclaimer: Die Transformer gehören Hasbro.

"Gesprochen"  
>-Gedanken-<p>

Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, eine Fortsetzung zu: „Ein Geheimnis, das bewahrt werden sollte" würde für einen weiteren Auftritt im Transformers Slash Bereich genügen.

Nach den vielen Reviews zu „Hoffnungen und Träume" und den Bitten um eine weitere Fortsetzung haben sich weitere Ideen eingefunden.  
>In dieser Geschichte finden sich die G1 Episoden „Attack of the Autobots" und „Day of the machines" wieder.<p>

Ein herzlicher Dank geht an: „Jackal" und „Optimus'girl" und ein ganz besonders lieber Dank geht an „Wolf Prime" und „Ironhide77"!

**Kämpfe für deine Liebe**

Optimus stand auf der Spitze des Vulkans, in dessen Inneren die Arche lag.

Vor ihm zeichnete der Sonnenuntergang die schönsten Farben in den Himmel, aber die Gedanken des Autobots waren weit weg.

Wie konnte er mit Teletraan wieder ins Reine kommen?

Vor wenigen Monaten hatte ihm Teletraan gestanden, dass er mehr für ihn empfand als nur Respekt und Freundschaft. Das Herz der Arche war in Optimus Prime verliebt.

Nach einem vorsichtigen Start verbrachten die Beiden immer öfter Interface Phasen miteinander. Diese Phasen erlaubten es ihnen Gefühle und Bedürfnisse miteinander zu teilen, aber es war auch eine gute Möglichkeit ungestört miteinander zu reden oder einfach nur lange Spaziergänge zu unternehmen. Teletraan genoss jeden dieser Augenblicke, die er mit seinem Anführer verbrachte und er war stolz, mehr als nur ein Beschützer für Optimus zu sein.

Vor einigen Tagen hatte Megatron es dennoch fast geschafft dieses Verhältnis zu zerstören.

Teletraan war immer noch sauer darüber, dass der Anführer der Decepticon es geschafft hatte einen Persönlichkeitsdestabilisator in Teletraans schnelleren Ladekapseln zu schmuggeln. Aufgrund vieler verschiedener, und noch dazu hochgradig gefährdeter Projekte der Menschen, gab Optimus dann den Befehl dazu, die schnelleren Ladekapseln zu benutzen.

Dass was dann folgte, würde Teletraan wohl niemals vergessen. Die Optiken aller Autobots wurden plötzlich rot und die gehässige Stimme des Anführers der Decepticons machte sich über Teletraan lustig.

Teletraan versuchte die Autobots zur Besinnung zu rufen, aber es war bereits zu spät. Megatron hatte jetzt die volle Kontrolle über Teletraans Schützlinge und sein erster Befehl lautete Teletraan ruhig zu stellen. Von allen Bots war es ausgerechnet Optimus der vortrat um dem Befehl folge zu leisten.

Das Herz der Arche versuchte den Prime noch aufzuhalten, aber er war in der realen Welt hilflos. Demnach würde wohl niemand den Schmerz verstehen den er empfand, als die Faust seines Freundes in die Hauptkonsole krachte und sogar fast bis in sein tiefstes Innere vordrang.

Nach Stunden in Dunkel- und Unwissenheit wurde er von ihrem menschlichen Freund Sparkplug reaktiviert.

Sofort informierte er die verbliebenen Autobots Jazz und Bumblebee über Megatrons Pläne.

Der stets loyale und hilfsbereite Minibot Bumblebee konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass Optimus Prime nun böse sein sollte. Daher nahm er die Verfolgung seines Anführers auf.

In der selben Zeit war es erneut Sparkplug, der Teletraan neue Hoffnung gab, dass die Autobots gerettet werden konnten. Er entwickelte einen „Besinnungs-Tauscher" um die falsche Programmierung von Megatrons Persönlichkeitsdestabilisator zu löschen und den Bots gleichzeitig einen Energieschub zu verpassen.

Teletraan verfolgte die Fortschritte der Autobot Rettungsaktion mit Hilfe seiner fliegenden Spione. Es schockierte ihn zutiefst mit ansehen zu müssen, wie Optimus Prime und die anderen Autobots die Flugzeuge der Menschen zerstörten. Immer wieder stellte sich Bumblebee seinem Anführer in den Weg und versuchte ihn aus der völligen Kontrolle Megatrons zu reißen, aber für den Augenblick war Prime verloren.

Dennoch registrierte Teletraan bereits eine Veränderung in Optimus. Auch wenn Bumblebee es nicht sofort bemerkte, schien er doch zu Prime durchgedrungen zu sein. Optimus zögerte nämlich ein weiteres Flugzeug zu zerstören. Skyfire landetet indes mit den bereits geretteten Autobots und Hound begann damit „Besinnungs-Tauscher" auf seine Freunde zu abzuschießen.

Selbst unter fremder Kontrolle stehend bewies Prime einmal mehr seine Fähigkeiten strategisch vorzugehen. Prime wich dem für ihn bestimmten „Besinnungs-Tauscher" geschickt aus und transformierte sich, um Roller und seinen Trailer zu aktivieren. Die beiden separaten Komponenten von Prime begannen unverzüglich damit die anderen Autobots anzugreifen. Während die Autobots dadurch abgelenkt waren, wallte in Prime erneut der der Kampf um sein Bewusstsein auf und es fiel ihm schwer weiterhin klar zu denken. Nachdem Hound Roller und Primes Trailer ausgeschaltet hatte, war Ratchet in Sorge, den letzten „Besinnungs-Tauscher" abzuschießen. Wenn dieser daneben ging wäre Prime verloren. Wieder war es Bumblebee der seinen Mut unter Beweis stellte. Der Minibot riss Ratchet den letzten Tauscher aus der Hand und lief damit direkt zu Optimus. Erneut rief er seinem Anführer entgegen, dass er nicht böse sei und dass er kämpfen müsse und wieder brach in Optimus der Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse aus. Prime drückte sich die Hände an den schmerzenden Kopf und ging dabei in die Knie. Für Sekunden färbten sich seine Optiken wieder blau und er bat Bumblebee mit schwacher Stimme um Hilfe und Bumblebee nutze diese Chance.

Nachdem die Gruppe zurück zur Arche gekehrt war, machte sich Ratchet umgehen auf die Suche nach dem Persönlichkeitsdestabilisator und verbannte diesen aus Teletraans Systemen.

In der folgenden Nacht konnte Optimus Teletraan nicht gegenüber treten. Er machte sich schwere Vorwürfe wegen seines Verhaltens. Als Prime hätte er sich nicht so einfach kontrollieren lassen dürfen und dass Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war, dass er Teletraan verletzt hatte. Aber so sehr Prime auch versuchte, Teletraan aus dem Weg zu gehen, der Computer würde ihn nicht so einfach davonkommen lassen.

Es war schon sehr spät, aber Optimus dachte nicht daran sich zur Ruhe zu begeben und das wiederum nervte den Computer.

„Machst du dir immer noch Vorwürfe für dass, was definitiv nicht deine Schuld war?"

Das plötzliche Auftauchen von Teletraans Gesicht auf seinem Monitor ließ den Anführer der Autobots aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken.

„Ich habe dich verletzt Teletraan, wie kannst du da sagen, es war nicht meine Schuld. Ich kenne Megatron und hätte bei seinem abrupten Rückzug viel skeptischer sein müssen. Nein, stattdessen laufe ich direkt in seine Falle und ziehe auch noch alle anderen Autobots mit hinein." Es war selten das Optimus Emotionen zeigte, aber im Augenblick war er verärgert und dieser Ärger galt ihm selbst.

„Bitte Optimus, komme zu mir damit wir reden können."

„Nein Teletraan, ich weiß wie das enden wird."

„Dass weißt du nicht, ich möchte nur mit dir von Angesicht zu Angesicht reden.", die Stimme des Computers war zum Ende hin sanfter geworden, sodass Optimus seine Meinung änderte.

„Okay … Wir sehen uns gleich Teletraan."

Das Gesicht des Computers verschwand vom Monitor und Optimus beendete seine Arbeit. Anschließend stand er auf und verließ seinen Schreibtisch um zu seinem Schlafplatz zu gehen. Er öffnete seine Maske und atmete tief durch, als er sich auf die Liege setzte.

Konnte er Teletraan wirklich so einfach gegenüber treten?

Nach einem weiteren unsicheren Momente legte er sich schließlich hin und dimmte das Licht in seinem Quartier. Ein leises Klick war die einzige Warnung die Prime erhielt, bevor sich Teletraans Datenkabel an seinem Hals anschloss.

Ein paar Sekunden später fand sich Prime oben auf dem Vulkan stehend wieder. Dies war definitiv sein liebster Platz, wenn er mit seinen Gedanken ins Reine kommen wollte.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte diese Aussicht durch richtige Optiken genießen.", ertönte eine Stimme hinter Optimus und dann war Teletraan in seinem eigenhändig gestalteten Körper.

„Das wünsche ich mir auch Teletraan. Es gibt so viele Plätze auf der Erde, die ich dir gerne zeigen würde."

„Ich weiß, aber dank dir habe ich die Möglichkeit diese zu sehen, auch wenn ich hier nicht weg kann."

Teletraan versuchte Optimus auf andere Gedanken zu bringen aber dieser konnte seine aktuellen Schuldgefühle nicht zurückhalten.

„Es tut mir leid Teletraan. Ich habe versucht mich zu stoppen. Immer noch plagen mich Erinnerungsblitze über den Schlag in deine Konsole und ich habe immer noch Angst dich zu verlieren. Ich wusste genau das dass, was ich tat falsch war, aber ich konnte Megatron einfach nicht aufhalten. Seine Stimme hatte die vollkommene Kontrolle über meinen Körper übernommen und fesselte meinen Geist. Ich war ein Gefangener in meinem eigenen Körper."

Teletraan versuchte diesmal gar nicht erst Optimus zu unterbrechen, denn er wusste genau das Prime sich das Erlebte vom Spark reden musste, ansonsten würde er irgendwann verrückt werden.

„Ich bin genau so schuldig wie du Optimus. Das Unsichtbarkeitsspray das Megatron verwendet hatte war ziemlich lahm und dennoch konnte ich ihn nicht entdecken. Ich hätte euch vor der Sabotage an den Ladekapseln warnen müssen, also bitte hör auf dir für alles allein die Schuld zu geben."

„Aber ich habe dich verletzt und ich habe sowohl meine Autobots, als auch unsere menschlichen Verbündeten, in große Gefahr gebracht."

„Du hast einen harten Schlag, das gestehe ich dir zu. Aber du hast lediglich meine Hauptkommunikationsleitung durchtrennt. Ich habe keine weiteren Schäden davon getragen und selbst unter der Kontrolle von Megatron stehend, hast du weder Autobots noch Menschen verletzt. Ihr habt einen größeren Schaden an der Luftwaffe angerichtet, aber das ist auch schon alles."

Optimus wirkte noch nicht überzeugt, daher ließ er seinen Blick erneut schweifen. Er brauchte etwas Zeit, um das von Teletraan Gesagte zu verdauen. Der Prime kam aber dann doch zu dem Urteil das, dass das Herz der Arche Recht hatte.

Schwer seufzend sank er auf seine Knie.

„Wie … wie kannst du nur soviel Vertrauen in mich setzten?"

„Das kann ich, weil ich genau weiß wer du bist. Wie Bumblebee es schon sagte: Du bist nicht böse! Du kämpfst für die richtigen Ideale Optimus und unterstützt die Schwachen und genau das ist der Grund, warum ich dich liebe!"

Optimus hob langsam seinen Kopf und seine Optiken fanden die von Teletraan.

„Ich liebe dich auch!"

Diese paar Worte waren genug um auch Teletraan auf seine Knie zu bringen. Vorsichtig legte er seine Lippen auf die von Optimus. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss sofort. Diese Leidenschaft genügte um eine Welle der Erregung durch Teletraan zu jagen, aber er wusste, dass er heute nicht weiter gehen durfte. Als der Kuss endete lächelte Teletraan Optimus an.

„Jetzt schlaf Liebster. Ich bin hier, mir geht es gut und jetzt ist es an mir über dich zu wachen!"

Nach einem weiteren zarten Kuss schloss Prime seine Optiken und glitt in einen traumlosen aber dafür tiefen Schlafzyklus.

Die folgenden Wochen waren ruhig. Die Decepticons attackierten zwar immer wieder verschiedene Einrichtungen der Menschen, aber der Arche kamen sie nicht mehr zu nahe. So war es Teletraan möglich, seine tägliche Routine und vor allem seine Sicherheitssysteme zu verbessern.

Während er seinen Aufgaben und die der globalen Überwachung der Kommunikationsnetze nachging, erregte plötzlich etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit. Eine Flotte von Öltankern hatte urplötzlich den Kurs geändert. Es war an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches, wenn ein Öltanker den Kurs änderte, aber wenn es gleich eine ganze Flotte war, passte das nicht ins Bild.

Daher alarmierte er seinen Geliebten.

„Optimus Prime bitte melden.", rief er über das Kommunikationssystem und wie immer reagierte der Prime umgehend und kam zum Hauptschirm.

„Was gibt es Teletraan One?"

„Eine unerklärliche Änderung in den Öltanker Frachtrouten!"

„Hm … alle diese Tanker bewegen sich auf einen Punkt nahe des Decepticons Unterwasser Hauptquartieres zu!"

„Sie transportieren eine große Menge an Energievorräten, Optimus Prime!"

„Meine alten Fabriksensoren wittern hier eine Ratte namens Megatron."

Wären sie alleine gewesen, hätte Teletraan über diesen Kommentar gelacht, aber ein Problem kam selten allein. Das Herz der Arche entdeckte einen Notruf auf einer gesicherten Notfrequenz und so musste er seinen Anführer erneut alarmieren.

„Ankommende Nachricht aus den Quantum Laboratorien. Notfrequenz." Mit diesen Worten schaltete er den Ruf durch.

Auf dem Hauptschirm wechselte das Bild von den Öltankern zu einem Menschen, den Teletraan als Dr. Gates identifizierte.

„Optimus Prime, dem Himmel sei dank erreiche ich Sie!"

„Was gibt es für ein Problem Dr. Gates?"

„Unser Supercomputer Torq3. Jemand hat seine Programmierung verändert. Jetzt scheint es, als hätte Torq die Kontrolle über alle Maschinen in dieser Anlage übernommen." In der Stimme des Menschen schwang leichte Panik mit, als er Prime von seinem Problem berichtete.

„Halte durch Paul. Wir lassen euch nicht im Stich." Mit diesen Worten beendete Prime die Verbindung.

Sein erster Gedanke war es, sich sofort auf den Weg zu den Laboratorien zu machen, aber ein Einwand von Hound hielt ihn zurück. Diese Menge an Öl durfte nicht in die Hände der Decepticons fallen.

Nach einer kurzen Besprechung schickte Optimus Hound, Skyfire und Spike auf den Weg den Decepticons einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen. Er selbst machte sich mit den Anderen auf den Weg zu den Quantum Laboratorien.

Mit einem leisen „Sei Vorsichtig" auf Primes privater Frequenz beobachtete Teletraan die Autobots beim Ausrücken.

Der sogenannte Supercomputer, Torq3, verschwendete keine Zeit und eröffnete sofort das Feuer, als die Autobots am Gelände der Laboratorien ankamen.

Eine Flotte schwer bewaffneter Panzer blockierte den Autobots den Weg aufs Gelände. Wheeljack war der Erste, der näher an einen der Panzer herankam und feststellte, dass die Fahrzeuge ohne menschliche Fahrer unterwegs waren. Auch wenn die Waffen der Menschen verglichen mit denen der Autobots primitiv waren, waren sie nicht weniger tödlich und die Flut von nachrückenden Fahrzeugen hielt stetig an.

Deshalb hatte Optimus keine Wahl, als die Dinobots zur Unterstützung zu rufen. Teletraan war erleichtert, dass sich die Dinobots sofort auf den Weg machten. Auch wenn Grimlock es liebte, über die Autobots herzuziehen, so würde der Anführer der kleinen Gruppe es niemals zulassen, dass seinen Waffenbrüdern etwas geschah.

Der Kampf ging weiter und die Autobots hielten sich wacker.

Kurz bevor die Dinobots das Quantum Gelände erreicht hatten, riss eine riesige Salve von Explosionen die Autobots inklusive Optimus Prime von den Beinen. Ironhide war der Erste, der wieder auf die Füße kam und sich sofort beeilte, seinem gefallenen Anführer wieder aufzuhelfen.  
>„Funktioniert bei dir noch alles Prime?", fragte er mit seinem südstaatlich klingendem Akzent.<p>

„Ja, aber ich wünschte die Dinobots würden endlich hier auftauchen.", gab Prime zur Antwort und seine Wunsch wurde ihm erfüllt. Die Kavallerie stürmte in Form von Dinosauriern das Gelände.

Die menschliche Artillerie hatte gegen diese pure Kraft keine Chance und schon bald konnten die Autobots Dr. Gates und seine Kollegen aus ihrer misslichen Lage befreien.

In der Zwischenzeit untersuchten Sparkplug und Wheeljack einige der Fahrzeuge und fanden einen Fernkontrollsender, welcher eindeutig nicht zur Standartausrüstung gehörte.

Sie gaben diesen Fund sofort an Prime und Dr. Gates weiter und es war klar, dass es Megatron gewesen war, der Torq umprogrammiert hatte, um für den Decepticon die Drecksarbeit zu erledigen.

Man kam schnell zu dem Entschluss, den Computer abzuschalten um diese mechanische Rebellion zu stoppen.

Dr. Gates führte die Autobots zu dem Gebäude in dessen Innerem sich Torq befand, aber nach dem Öffnen der Haupttür wurden die Bots erneut angegriffen. Diesmal waren die Angreifer aber keine Militärfahrzeuge sondern Bauroboter. Schweißroboter und andere eigentlich als Helfer gedachte Maschinen gingen nun auf die Autobots los.

Durch die Verbindung, die Teletraan zu Optimus hatte, musst er mitansehen, wie ein Roboter mit Greifarmen und Säge seinen Prime gefangen nahm. Die Legierung der Greifarme war so hart, dass Optimus diese nicht ohne weiteres brechen konnte, daher hatte er keine andere Möglichkeit, als mit einem heftigen Schwung den Roboter über sich und dann gegen eines der Gebäude zu schleudern. Den Aufschlag verkraftete die Maschine nicht und Optimus war wieder frei.

Danach wurde es Teletraan richtig unwohl. Er beobachtete wie die Autobots vorsichtig das Gebäude betraten, dessen Inneres ein einziger Irrgarten zu sein schien. Dann hörten alle zum ersten Mal eine Stimme, die in ihrem Tonfall noch gieriger zu sein schien, als Megatron selbst.

„Warum die Verzögerung Autobots? Ich warte auf Euch!"

„Das ist Torq.", flüsterte Sideswipe leise.

„Wir können es nicht riskieren, alle auf einmal reinzugehen. Ich gehe allein der Rest wartet draußen.", befahl Prime.

„Das ist mit Sicherheit eine Falle Prime.", rief Prowl seinem Anführer hinter her, aber er befolgte als Stellvertreter letztendlich den Befehl und brachte die verbliebenen Autobots zurück nach draußen.

Das Herz der Arche konnte nun nicht mehr länger zuschauen. Es aktivierte einen geheimen Datentransfer. Kurze Zeit später verließ ein orangefarbenes Fahrzeug von unbekannter Bauart die Arche in Richtung der Quantum Laboratorien.

Während dessen drang Prime immer tiefer in das Gebäude vor, immer auf der Hut vor unliebsamen Überraschungen. Dennoch wurde jeder seiner Schritte aufmerksam beobachtet. Da er einen Teil von Megatron in sich trug, machte sich der Computer einen Spaß daraus Optimus immer wieder zu veralbern.

„Komm, komm schon zu mir! Deine Zurückhaltung stellt meine Geduld auf eine harte die Probe. Ich dachte du wärst mutiger als das Optimus Prime."

Zwei weitere Roboter attackierten, aber er konnte auch diesen Angriff abwehren und entkommen. Plötzlich schloss sich eine Wand hinter Optimus und eine Tür an der Seite öffnete sich.

„Tut mir leid, aber ich möchte nicht, dass du davon läufst ohne vorher meinen Freund kennen zu lernen.", rief Torq über das Kommunikationssystem. Ein Roboter mit diversen Greifarmen entstieg seinem Versteck und überrumpelte Prime.

Der Roboter schaffte es Prime zu packen und ihn seiner Waffe zu entledigen. Optimus kämpfte gegen den festen Griff an, aber seine Optiken weiteten sich angstvoll, als sich ihm ein weiterer Greifarm näherte.

„Ein Fernkontrollsender.", konnte Prime noch hervorbringen, bevor nur Sekunden später das Gerät an seinem Oberkörper befestigt wurde.  
>Eine Welle des Schmerzes schoss durch seine Systeme und Optimus spürte wie er erneut die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor.<p>

-Nein, nicht schon wieder- Dieses Gefühl erinnerte ihn nur zu stark an den Vorfall mit Megatrons Persönlichkeitsdestabilisator. Bei diesem Vorfall wurde sein Bewusstsein abermals zurückgedrängt.

-Ich kann das nicht zulassen- dachte Prime, während er versuchte gegen diese Kontrolle anzukämpfen, aber sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht.

„Komm zu mir, mein Spielzeug.", befahl Torq und mit Schrecken musste Prime beobachten, wie er zum Hauptkontrollraum des Computers ging.

„Du gehörst jetzt mir.", begrüßte ihn der Computer mit einem widerlichen lilafarbenen Gesicht auf seinem Hauptschirm. „Bald werden alle Autobots meine Sklaven sein und ich, Torq, werde der Meister von allen sein!"

Der Computer begutachtete seinen neusten Gefangenen und ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in seinen Systemen breit.

„Ich bin jetzt dein Meister Optimus Prime und bald werde ich über alles herrschen.", wiederholte sich Torq und Prime hörte ihm gezwungenermaßen zu. Im Inneren versuchte er jedoch immer wieder die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück zu gewinnen und es schien sogar zu funktionieren.

Der Kontrollsender begann Fehler anzuzeigen und mit weiteren Schmerzimpulsen behaftet, gewann Optimus die Kontrolle langsam zurück. Torq registrierte die Veränderung in seinem neuen Sklaven sofort und um kein Risiko einzugehen, ließ er ihn sofort umzingeln.

So fand sich Prime umringt von den ferngesteuerten Robotern wieder, ein weiterer Konstrukteur mit vielen Greifarmen packte erneut seine Arme und fesselte sie Prime auf den Rücken.

„Ich muss zugeben ich bin beeindruckt, Optimus. Ich hatte nicht gedacht das du gegen meinen Einfluss erfolgreich ankämpfen kannst, aber glaube mir, ich werde dich nicht noch einmal unterschätzen."

Prime versuchte erneute die Fesseln zu durchbrechen, aber wieder gab diese Legierung nicht nach.

„Früher oder später wirst du mir gehören Optimus, weshalb also die Verzögerung. Gib den Kampf auf und verbeuge dich vor deinem Meister!"

-Er ist sogar noch arroganter als Megatron-

„Verlass dich nicht darauf Torq. Ich werde nie dein Sklave sein."

„Das werden wir noch sehen. Bringt ihn zu mir."

Die Roboter schleppten Optimus nach Vorne, direkt vor den Schirm mit dem wahnsinnig wirkenden lila Gesicht.

„Deine Rasse ist beeindruckend und ich werde mich würdig erweisen ein wahrer Decepticon zu werden. Mein Meister hat mir einige nützliche Fähigkeiten gegeben, aber ich besitze auch seine Persönlichkeit und erbte damit seine Wünsche. Er wünscht sich, dich zu besiegen Optimus und ich werde dich für den mächtigen Megatron brechen. Dazu werde ich als erstes deinen Stolz vernichten."

Prime kämpfte immer noch gegen seine Fesseln an, aber egal was er auch tat, sie lockerten sich kein bisschen.

Vor dem Gebäude begannen sich die verbliebenen Autobots bereits Sorgen zu machen.

„Das dauert viel zu lange, wir sollten ihm folgen.", vertrat Ironhide seinen Standpunkt, aber Prowl hielt ihn zurück.

„Ironhide, du weißt von uns allen doch am besten, dass Optimus uns längst angefunkt hätte, wenn er Hilfe brauchen würde!"

Niemand konnte ahnen, dass Torq alle Verbindungen zu Optimus blockierte und auch keiner der Bots bemerkte die orangefarbene Gestalt, die sich am Seiteneingang Zutritt zum Gebäude verschaffte.

„Lass mich gehen Torq. Ich nütze dir nichts und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Megatron begeistert sein wird, wenn du es bist, der mich vernichtet und nicht er selbst."

„Oh, ich werde dich nicht vernichten. Diese Ehre gebührt Megatron, wie ich schon sagte, ich will dich nur brechen."

Noch während Prime über diese Worte nachdachte spürte er eine Präsenz hinter sich. Optimus war jetzt an die Hauptkonsole von Torq gefesselt und nun bezog der Roboter mit den vielen Greifarmen hinter ihm Stellung. Mit vorsichtigen Berührungen begann der Roboter den Bot vor sich zu erkunden. Die Berührungen waren so sanft, dass Prime sich fragte ob dies, das Handeln des Roboters oder das von Torq war? Wie auch immer, er hatte kein Verlangen danach das herauszufinden.

„Megatron würde das nicht tun.", brachte er plötzlich hervor, in der Hoffnung damit für Ablenkung zu sorgen.

„Oh du hast ja keine Ahnung was Megatron am liebsten alles mit dir tun würde. Ich wurde schließlich von ihm programmiert, deshalb weiß ich es."

„So, was würde er denn gerne tun?"

Prime versuchte weiter Zeit zu schinden, um diese verfluchten Fesseln doch noch irgendwie zu lösen.

„Er will dich auf deinen Knien vor sich sehen, genau, so wie ich dich jetzt vor mir habe. Er möchte deine Abdeckungen von dir reißen, um sich in jeder erdenklichen Weise an dir zu vergehen. Aber sein innigster Wunsch ist es jedoch, dein Gesicht zu sehen!"

Optimus drehte den Kopf schnell zur Seite, als einer der Greifarme genau auf seine Gesicht zuschnellte und Anstalten machte, nach seiner Maske zu greifen.

Torq benötigte zwei weitere Greifarme zur Unterstützung um Primes Kopf bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Aber selbst als der Roboter versuchte mit roher die Gewalt die Maske von Primes Gesicht zu reisen kämpfte er weiter dagegen an.

Die Halterungen der Maske bogen sich, für Prime schmerzhaft, auseinander und nun war es nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden, bevor sein bester Schutz fallen würde.

„Hör sofort damit auf, Torq!", befahl plötzlich eine neue Stimme im Raum.

Der Computer richtete sofort seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf den fremden Bot, der da nun im Raum stand. Er gab seinen Robotern die Anweisung zum Angriff, aber keiner reagierte auf seinen Befehl.

„Wer bist du? Wie kann das sein?"

„Ich habe deine Kommandos außer Kraft gesetzt. Deine Drohnen gehorchen dir nicht mehr und jetzt lass Optimus gehen, oder ich werde nicht zögern Gewalt gegen dich anzuwenden!"

„Wie kann ein simpler Autobot meine Befehle einfach so überschreiben?"  
>„Ich bin alles andere als ein simpler Autobot, Torq. Ich ähnle sogar eher dir. Mein Name ist Teletraan One, ich bin das Herz der Arche und der am höchsten entwickelte Computer in dieser Galaxie!"<p>

Optimus traute seinen Audios nicht. Er war schon bei den ersten Worten von Teletraan erstarrt, aber nun war er sich unsicher, ob er seiner eigenen Wahrnehmung glauben konnte. Teletraan war hier, aber wie war das möglich? Oder war das alles bloß wieder ein Traum?

„Du kannst mich nicht besiegen.", begann Torq, aber bevor er auch nur daran denken konnte die Roboter wieder umzuprogrammieren, setzte ein gezielter Schuss all seine Systeme außer Kraft.

„Ich habe dir geraten mich nicht zu unterschätzen Torq."

Nun lösten sich auch die Fesseln, die Optimus an der Konsole hielten und Prime konnte endlich wieder aufstehen. Allerdings wagte er es immer noch nicht sich herumzudrehen.

„Das ist kein Traum Optimus. Bitte sieh mich an.", bat ihn Teletraan mit sanfter Stimme. Diese Stimme benutzte er nur dann, wenn er mit Prime ungestört war.

„Wie Torq schon sagte, wie kann dass sein?", zitierte Prime den besiegten Computer, während er sich herumdrehte. Der Bot vor ihm war tatsächlich Teletraan und er sah auch genau so aus, wie er ihn aus seinen Träumen kannte. Jedes Detail der orangefarbenen Gestalt stimmte.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte Liebster, aber ich werde dir alles erst später erklären, da uns jetzt die Zeit fehlt. Megatron hat einen zweiten Kontrollmechanismus für die Öltanker und ich habe den Kontakt zu Skyfire, Hound und Spike verloren. Ihr müsste euch auch auf den Weg zum Hauptquartier der Decepticons machen und Megatron aufhalten."

Prime wollte noch eine weitere Frage stellen, aber Teletraan unterbrach ihn direkt.

„Nach deiner Rückkehr wirst du mich finden, ich verspreche es. Jetzt geh, dein Team braucht dich!"

Optimus nickte und wandte sich ab, um zu gehen.

„Sei vorsichtig, Teletraan.", rief er noch über seine Schulter, bevor er nach draußen lief und sich zusammen mit den Autobots auf den Weg zu Megatron machte.

„Du auch Liebster.", hatte Teletraan zuvor noch geflüstert. Jetzt wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Computer vor sich zu.

Er trat an die Konsole heran und verband ein Datenkabel mit Torq's Hauptkern. Für den menschlichen Standard gesehen war der Computer beeindruckend, aber der cybertronische Computer konnte nicht riskieren, dass brisante Informationen über die Transformer in den Händen der Menschen verblieben. Somit löschte er sämtliche Programmierungen und setzte Torq's gesamten Kern zurück. Nun mussten die Menschen nur noch seine Hardware wieder instand setzen.

Nach getaner Arbeit machte sich Teletraan auf den Rückweg zur Arche.

Die Autobots benötigten den Rest des Tages um Megatrons Standort zu erreichen und ihm einen gehörigen Strich durch seine Pläne zu machen. Optimus verließ im letzten Augenblick zusammen mit Skyfire die Plattform, bevor diese von einer heftigen Explosion verschlungen wurde.

Die Autobots hatten zum Glück nur geringe Schäden davongetragen und somit konnte Optimus nach einem kurzen Check Up durch Ratchet in sein Quartier zurückkehren.

Eigentlich hatte er erwartet Teletraan in seinem Quartier vorzufinden, aber dort war niemand. Allerdings war dafür der Bildschirm auf seinem Schreibtisch aktiv. Als Prime näher trat, erkannte er eine kurze darauf eingeblendete Nachricht.

„Komm zu Sektion A-C 30!"

Optimus kannte diese Sektion. Sie befand sich ganz unten im Schiff und diente als Lagerraum für Ersatzteile und wenn er Antworten haben wollte, musste er wohl hinunter gehen.

Prime benötigte gerade einmal fünf Minuten, um die benannte Sektion zu erreichen, aber er blieb nervös vor der Tür stehen. Er wusste einfach nicht was ihn erwarten würde.

„Worauf wartest du noch? Er wartet hinter dieser Tür auf dich." Diese Stimme ließ Prime vor Schreck fast aus seiner metallischen Haut fahren.

„Was zur Hölle machst du hier Ratchet?"

„Ich bin hier, um zu helfen!"

„Zu helfen, bei was?"

„Um dir zu beweisen das, dies alles kein Traum ist!"

„Was … woher weißt du überhaupt davon?", begann Prime. Das ihm das Ganze sehr peinlich war, sah man ihm nur zur gut an, aber der Mediziner stoppte ihn mit seiner erhobenen Hand.

„Ich weiß nichts über diese Träume. Teletraan hat sie zwar erwähnt, aber nie irgendwelchen Detail preisgegeben. Er hat mir nur die Grunddaten gegeben und mir erzählt, dass er sich in dich verliebt hat. Die meiste Arbeit hat er selbst erledigt, aber er brauchte Hilfe beim Feintuning und da es hierbei auch um dein Wohlbefinden ging, hatte ich auch keine Zweifel an seinen Motiven."

Lächelnd öffnete der Mediziner nun die Tür und betrat den Raum dahinter. Optimus folgte seinem Freund. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, sah er sich um, aber zunächst konnte er Nichts entdecken.

„Du kannst raus kommen Teletraan, ich glaube jetzt nicht mehr, dass er noch ohnmächtig wird, wenn er dich sieht!"

Das Licht im Raum wurde etwas heller und der Bot aus seinen Träumen erhob sich von einer, im hinteren Teil des Raumes stehenden Recharge- Liege. Ratchet beobachtete jede Bewegung von Teletraan und auch von Optimus sehr genau. Mit den Ergebnissen war er aber sichtlich zufrieden.

„Ich danke dir Ratchet!"

„Jederzeit Teletraan und hab ein Auge auf unseren Großen hier. Er ist uns allen mehr als nur wichtig."

Optimus war gerührt. Es war sehr selten, Ratchet mit so sanfter und doch ernster Stimme, sprechen zu hören. Das tat er nur dann wenn jemand wirklich wichtig für ihn war und ihm nahe stand.

„Das werde ich Ratchet. Du hast mein Wort.", antwortete Teletraan und verbeugte sich respektvoll vor dem Mediziner. Anschließend verließ der Chefarzt den Raum.

„So, Ratchet ist der Einzige der von dir weiß, oder?"

„Im Augenblick ja und so bleibt es auch, wenn du das wünschst. Ich weiß, dass es ein Risiko ist, wenn ich solch eine Form besitze, aber es ist der einzige Weg, wie ich wirklich bei dir sein kann."

„Und jetzt bist du gleichzeitig hier und in der Arche?"

Teletraan nickte zu dieser Frage.

„Es ist nicht möglich, dass ich mich vollständig in diesen Körper transferiere und selbst wenn es möglich wäre, dann wäre die Arche nutzlos. In dieser Form kann ich wie gewohnt alles im Auge behalte und ich kann für dich da sein, in einer völlig neuen Weise."

„Wirst du dich den Anderen zeigen?"

„Im Moment nicht. Wie schon gesagt, es wird zu einem größeren Risiko, wenn die Decepticons irgendwie von mir erfahren sollten. Aber wenn es dein Wunsch sein sollte, so werde ich mich den restlichen Bots auch gerne zeigen."

„Nein, das muss allein deine Entscheidung sein Teletraan!"

„Irgendwie wusste ich, dass du das sagen würdest!"

„Du kennst mich eben besser, als alle Anderen. Aber was jetzt? Was möchtest du tun?"

„Ich kann mir so einige Dinge vorstellen, die ich gerne tun möchte. Ich habe diesen Körper bereits gut getestet und jetzt möchte ich dir jede Spur, die Torq auf dir hinterlassen hat, von deiner Legierung fegen."

Da die beiden Bots fast gleich groß waren, war es ein leichtes für Teletraan, die Arme um Optimus zu legen und ihn dann an sich zu ziehen.

„Mit anzusehen was Torq mit dir vor hatte, hat mein Energon zum kochen gebracht."

„Es ist nichts passiert, du bist zum Glück gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen.", versuchte Optimus seinen Geliebten zu beruhigen.

„Ich hatte verdammtes Glück, wenn es anders ausgegangen wäre, könnte ich dir jetzt nicht mehr in die Optiken sehen. Aber ich will das jetzt hinter mir lassen und dich will ich es vergessen lassen."

Teletraans Finger hatten den versteckten Knopf an Primes Wange bereits gefunden und seine Maske öffnete sich.

Teletraans Lippen landeten fast schon hart auf denen von Optimus und nahmen ihm damit jede Chance noch etwas zu sagen. Der Kuss ließ augenblicklich eine Welle der Hitze in Optimus aufsteigen. Vorsichtig legte er seine Arme um Teletraan, um dessen Nähe noch intensiver zu spüren.

Das Herz der Arche begann sich gegen Optimus zu bewegen und brachte ihn so dazu, rückwärts auf die Recharge Liege zuzugehen. Er drückte Prime energisch auf die Liege und kletterte dann über ihn, ohne dabei den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

Optimus bemerkte nicht, dass Teletraan langsam die Hände über seinen Kopf hob und mit einem leisen „Klick", war der Anführer der Autobots nun genau dort mit seinen Händen gefesselt.

„Ich bin der Einzige, dem es erlaubt ist folgendes zu sagen: DU GEHÖRST JETZT MIR OPTIMUS PRIME.", flüsterte Teletraan, nachdem er den Kuss beendet hatte. Optimus dachte nicht im Traum daran mit Teletraan zu diskutieren, aber er war neugierig was dieser vorhatte und er sollte nicht enttäuscht werden.

Teletraan begann damit an den Leitungen an Primes Hals zu knabbern. Es genügten ein paar Reize und Bisse um den rotblau gefärbten Bot erzittern zu lassen.

„Du magst es wirklich, der Untergebene zu sein, nicht wahr Optimus?", neckte Teletraan seinen Anführer.

„Nur wenn der Richtige bei mir ist.", antwortete Optimus und legte seinen Kopf zur Seite um Teletraan besseren Zugang zu gewähren. Das Herz der Arche folgte dieser Aufforderung nur zu gerne und machte sich gleich wieder an die Arbeit, um den Hals seines Geliebten zur verwöhnen. Seine Hände blieben derweil nicht untätig und tanzten über jeden empfindlichen Punkt, an den er sich erinnern konnte.

Auch wenn Prime es sehr genoss in dieser Stellung zu sein, frustrierte es ihn ein wenig, dass er seinen Geliebten nicht berühren konnte.

„Teletraan löse die Fesseln, ich möchte dir ebenfalls Vergnügen schenken!"

„Das kann ich nicht tun.", gab Teletraan leise von sich und strich über Primes Brustplatte. „Das hier ist mein Spiel mit meinen Regeln Prime."

Optimus zog leicht an seinen Fesseln und gab dann ein frustriert klingendes Wimmern von sich.

Teletraans Finger glitten über die Abdeckung von Primes Interface Kabel und seines eigenen Anschlusses. Optimus keuchte auf und bewegte sich ruckartigen der unartigen Hand entgegen. Seine fehlende Bewegungsfreiheit gefiel ihm in dem Fall leider immer noch nicht.

„Öffne dich.", befahl Teletraan, während er immer wieder über den geschützten Anschluss streichelte. Optimus hatte sich innerlich geschworen diesmal nicht so schnell klein beizugeben und tat deshalb nichts um dem Befehl Folge zu leisten.

„Oh du möchtest spielen? Gut, ich bin gerade in der passenden Laune dafür." Teletraan nahm erneut Primes Lippen in Beschlag und ließ seine metallische Zunge spielerisch in dessen Mund gleiten. Primes Optiken begannen sich bereits zu verdunkeln und mit einem weiteren geschickten Spiel auf Primes Anschluss öffnete sich dieser. Das Interface Kabel von Optimus war bereits heiß und steif und entstieg nur zu gerne seinem Versteck.

„So empfindlich.", flüsterte Teletraan und legte seine Hand um das Kabel. „Gut ich habe noch einiges auf Lager für dich!"

Achtsam glitt Teletraan den Körper seines Anführers herunter und kam zwischen dessen Beinen zum sitzen. Nach einem vielversprechenden Blick zu Optimus beugte er sich nach vorn und ließ seine Zunge über Primes Kabel gleiten. Laut stöhnend warf Optimus seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Er versuchte den Berührungen von Teletraan entgegen zu kommen, doch dieser hatte seine Arme so geschickt auf den Beinen seines Anführers platziert, dass sie jede Bewegung unmöglich machten.

Optimus biss sich vor Erregung zitternd auf die Lippe und konnte nur beobachten, wie Teletraan seine Erektion verwöhnte.

„Bitte Teletraan … ich möchte..."

„Sch …. Optimus. Lass mich dir dienen.", unterbrach Teletraan den Prime. Er hatte in seiner Arbeit inne gehalten und mit einem weiteren Blick zu seinem Anführer nahm er diese nur zu gerne wieder auf. Während er weiter an Primes Kabel saugte, fanden seine Finger den gesuchten Anschluss und begannen damit in den Prime vorzudringen. Gleich mit drei Fingern begann das Herz der Arche den Anschluss seines Prime zu verwöhnen. Sanfte Stöße ließen den Prime aufstöhnen und erzittern. Teletraan genoss jedes kleinste Geräusch das er seinem Geliebten entlocken konnte.

Er stieß noch einmal etwas heftiger zu, bevor er seine Finger ganz aus Optimus zurückzog und auch mit seiner Arbeit an Primes Kabel aufhörte.

Bevor Optimus betteln musste, legte sich Teletraan wieder über dessen Körper. Prime spürte, wie die von seinem Körper ausgehende Hitze sich mit der von Teletraan vereinigte. Heiße Lippen legten sich erneut auf die seinen und Optimus stöhnte erneut auf als ihr Zungen umeinander tanzten.

Plötzlich öffnete sich wie von selbst die Brustplatte von Prime. Von dieser Bewegung aufgeschreckt, war es nun Teletraan, der den Kuss unterbrach und seine Hand auf die sich öffnende Brust legte.

Prime befürchtete schon einen Schritt zu weit gegangen zu sein und sah Teletraan fragend an.

„Es tut mir leid Teletraan ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken!"

Prime wollte Teletraan auf keinen Fall zu etwas bringen, für dass es eindeutig noch zu früh war, aber dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen Liebster, aber eine Sparkvereinigung ist genau dass, was ich dir nicht geben kann."

Um seine Worte zu untermauern öffnete Teletraan seine eigene Brustplatte. Prime blickte erstaunt auf den Bot über sich, auch wenn sich in Teletraans Brust eine Sparkkammer befand, so war diese zum seinem Bedauern leer.

„Dieser Körper ist nur eine Hülle für mich Optimus. Auch wenn ich einen vollkommenen Transfer auf diesen Körper durchführen könnte, würde das nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass ein Spark nicht einfach programmiert werden kann."

Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Zusammenkunft war es nun an Teletraan unsicher zu sein. Er befürchtete Optimus nun doch noch zu verlieren. Wenn dass so sein sollte, dann war diese Hülle für ihn nutzlos.

„Das macht für mich keinen Unterschied Teletraan. Ich akzeptiere mit Freude alles, dass du mir geben kannst." Optimus zuversichtlich klingende Stimme ließ Teletraan aufschauen.

„Ich habe schon vorher gelernt dich zu lieben, nun zeig mir deine Liebe und deine Leidenschaft für mich."

„Nur allzu gerne mein Prime.", antwortete Teletraan, bevor er sich verbeugte und dann erneut die Lippen seines Geliebten beanspruchte. In der gleichen Zeit glitt Teletraans eigene Abdeckung beiseite und gab sein eigenes Interface Kabel frei. Schnell hatte er den Anschluss von Optimus wiedergefunden und begann mit sanften Stößen in ihn einzudringen.

Optimus wimmerte ein wenig, denn in der Realität war er solche Größen, wie die von Teletraan, nicht mehr gewöhnt. Das Herz der Arche hielt in seinen Bewegungen inne, um Prime die Chance zu geben, sich an die Fülle in seinem Anschluss zu gewöhnen. Als es schließlich Optimus war, der wieder anfing sich zu bewegen, kam Teletraan der unausgesprochenen Bitte nur zu gerne entgegen. Er zog sich fast vollständig aus Optimus zurück, nur um dann wieder schnell und hart in ihn einzudringen.

Primes Optiken nahmen nun wieder Teletraans geliebtes Indigoblau an und die Hitze von Primes Körper konnte kaum von dessen Kühlsystemen ausgeglichen werden.

Immer wieder stieß Teletraan in den Körper seines Geliebten und es dauerte nicht sehr lange, um den Anführer der Autobots an den Rand der absoluten Erregung zu bringen.

Sekunden bevor beide Autobots ihren Höhepunkt erreichten, öffnete sich erneute die Brustplatte von Optimus. Dies geschah so schnell, dass Teletraan keine Chance hatte zu reagieren und sofort von einem grellen, weißen Licht geblendet wurde.

„Beschütze meinen Erwählten und seine Zukunft.", flüsterte eine Stimme zu Teletraan. Die Stimme war so sanft, dass Teletraan noch überlegte, ob er träumte oder ob er diese Stimme tatsächlich gehört hatte.

Aber einen Moment später konnte keiner der Beiden mehr klar denken. Der Overload traf beide Bots mit unglaublicher Kraft. Beide Körper wurden immer wieder vor Erregung und Anspannung durchgeschüttelt.

Es schien eine kleine Ewigkeit zu vegehen, bis sich dieser Sturm der Sinne wieder legte und Teletraan auf Optimus zusammenbrach.

Als Teletraan wieder zu sich kam, fühlte er sich erschöpft. Gut, aber erschöpft. Er richtete sich vorsichtig auf und sah auf seinen geliebten, noch immer schlafenden Prime hinab.

Ein heftiger, stechender Schmerz lies ihn plötzlich zusammenzucken. Die dadurch entstandene heftige Bewegung weckte auch den Prime auf. Nicht zu Letzt deswegen, weil Teletraan sich noch immer in ihm befand.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Teletraan?"

„Ich … ich weiß nicht mein Spark, er fühlt sich seltsam an.", antwortete Teletraan, aber als er verstand was er da gesagt hatte weiteten sich seine Optiken.

Auch Optimus sah ihn perplex an.

„Dein Spark? Aber ich dachte!"

„Das dachte ich auch.", unterbrach Teletraan, Optimus. Als er daraufhin seine Brustplatte öffnete kamen beide Bots aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Die vormals leere Sparkkammer von Teletraans Körper pulsierte heftig durch die Präsenz eines Sparks.

„Ich glaube es nicht … Ich meine ich sehe es, aber wie ist das möglich?" Es war wirklich selten Teletraan so verwirrt zu sehen.

Prime wollte etwas sagen, als plötzlich seine Optiken dunkel wurden und er wieder in den Ruhemodus fiel.

-Ist er jetzt gerade Ohnmächtig geworden?- Fragte sich Teletraan aber seine Messungen sprachen eine andere Sprache.

Wenige Minuten später erwachte Optimus wieder.

„Die Matrix … Sie hat einen Teil meines Spark genommen und daraus einen Spark für dich geformt. Sie sagten du hättest dir das Recht verdient an meiner Seite zu stehen, mich zu beschützen und zu unterstützen."

Teletraan hörte Optimus zu und nickte vorsichtig. Das Licht während ihrer Vereinigung war ein Moment der Schöpfung gewesen, kein Wunder dass, dieser Overload das Beste war, was er je erlebt hatte.

„Ah Teletraan kannst du bitte still halten während du nachdenkst!"

Bei diesem Kommentar wurde Teletraan bewusst, das er noch immer tief in seinem Geliebten war und ein freches Grinsen stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

„Still halten soll ich … schade, eigentlich würde ich mich lieber noch etwas mehr bewegen." Um seiner Aussage Nachdruck zu verleihen stieß er erneut vor.

„Bei Primus, Teletraan.", keuchte Optimus auf und spürte sofort, wie neue Hitze in ihm Aufstieg. Sein eigenes Interface Kabel begann von neuem sich zu versteifen und auch seine Optiken verdunkelten sich abermals.

Erneut beugte sich Teletraan nach vorn, um seinen Geliebten zu küssen. Dabei begann er sich auch wieder fester in Optimus zu bewegen.

Da seine Hände immer noch gefesselt waren, konnte Prime nichts tun, um Teletraan an seinem Vorhaben zu hindern. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, wollte er das auch gar nicht.

Dennoch versuchte Optimus etwas zu sagen und unterbrach damit den Kuss.

„Was möchtest du Liebster?"

„Bitte Teletraan härter!"

„Wie du wünschst mein Prime!", bestätigte Teletraan den Wunsch seines Geliebten und legte noch mehr Kraft in seine Stöße. Zufrieden stöhnte Optimus vor Erregung auf und er kam Teletraan so gut er konnte entgegen. Jeder Stoß ließ ihn Teletraan noch tiefer in sich spüren und es dauerte nicht lange bis die zwei Bots erneut in der Hitze der Leidenschaft gefangen waren.

Immer wieder stöhnten und keuchten beide auf und es brauchte nur noch wenige ihrer vereinten Bewegungen, um Teletraan und Optimus erneut über die Schwelle zu bringen.

Mit seinem auf Hochtouren laufendem Kühlsystem erholte sich Optimus diesmal etwas schneller von ihrem gemeinsamen Höhepunkt, als beim ersten Mal.

„Du bist unglaublich, weißt du das?", flüsterte Optimus, als auch Teletraan wieder zu sich kam.

„Du aber auch Optimus, und ich muss zugeben, daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, vermisse ich meine helfenden Kabel."

Optimus musste über diesen Kommentar schmunzeln.

„Du magst zwar nun einen vollständigen Körper haben Teletraan, aber die Arche steht ebenfalls noch unter deinem Kommando."

„Und auch du wenn wir allein sind!"

„Ja auch ich! Wirst du dich den Anderen nun doch zeigen, jetzt wo du ein vollständiger Autobot bist?"  
>Bei dieser Frage glitt Teletraan aus Optimus und löste erst einmal dessen Fesseln.<p>

„Ja, ich würde die Anderen doch wirklich gerne von Angesicht zu Angesicht kennenlernen, aber das muss noch etwas warten. Wir beide sind erst einmal reif für einen Trip in die Waschräume!"

Prime setzte sich auf und sah dabei an sich und Teletraan herunter.

„Da hast du wohl Recht. Also verschieben wir das Kennenlernen auf später?"

„Ja, auf später mein Liebster.", antwortete Teletraan und stahl sich einen weiteren Kuss von Optimus Prime, dem legendären Anführer der Autobots.

Ende

Wie es nun mit Teletraan und Optimus weiter geht überlasse ich ab jetzt eurer Fantasy.

Vielen Dank noch einmal für euren Zuspruch.

Eure Sirastar


End file.
